Red Lining
Red Lining is a non-existent zombies map created by Magma-Man for Black Ops 4 and the third chapter of the Eternal Deception storyline. It is loosely inspired by Usopire, a map from the original storyline. Unlike previous maps, Christopher Nooring serves as the announcer, which also results in slightly increased power-up spawn rates and the (very small) possibility of a bonfire sale. Instead of obtaining a Specialist Weapon, the players quickly gain the ability to turn into powerful werewolves through Transformation, with the ability to shoot streams of fire through their wrists. Opening Cutscene Charlotte is driving through long, empty highways surrounded by frozen forest, staring ahead blankly. In the darkness there is no source of light accept for the car's headlights. Lily is in the passenger side, her hand reassuringly on Charlotte's leg, Charlie and Daniel in the back. Daniel is sweating profusely and keeps glancing in all different directions. "I know how the storyline is supposed to go..." The strange voice rang through Charlotte's ears. She ran through the words over and over as she continued to drive. "You are the only one who can end this, because we made you to be perfect." They finally see their destination up ahead, a mansion atop of a high hill. Charlotte beings to drive up the road towards it, a sharp incline. The wind begins to pick up, seeming to push them back down. Charlotte revs the engine harder and harder, the wind picks up more and more. An evil laugh booms through the forest. "Coming to my home so soon!? I've barely had time to get settled." The voice of Eldritch Barlow, the Master Vampire spoke, mockingly. Charlotte grits her teeth and revs the car as hard as she can, blood starts to pool down from the top of the hill, and the previously clear sky fills with clouds. The darkness seemed to become tinged with a sickly green. "You can do this Charlotte, I can help you!" The voice rang in her head, but it wasn't a memory, it was talking to her again. "Charlotte what are you doing!?" Charlie asks and reaches over to grab the wheel. Lightning crashes from the sky, blood stained sleet starts to pummel the car. "We're going to die!" Lily covers her eyes. "Not yet... this isn't how it happens." Daniel hangs his head in defeat, barely managing to let out his short breaths. The car flips over and tumbles down the hill, almost flying off into the air as the gusts of wind become more and more powerful. The voice of Christopher Nooring calls out one last time. "This is the end, Charlotte, but not for you!" The car hits a large tree, and the scene cuts to black. Characters *Charlotte Maur *Charlie Maur *Lily Fletching *Daniel Orien In-game quotes Weapons/Equipment Red Lining features the standard customizable Black Ops 4 arsenal along with some unique weapons. Instead of a new Specialist Weapon, the player's gain a new specialist ability, Transformation. *Stakebow - Obtainable in the Mystery Box. *STG-44 - Obtainable in the Mystery Box. *Blood Boiler - Craftable Power-Ups/Announcer The powerups featured are the same standard power-ups featured in Black Ops 4 maps, but with slightly higher spawn rates than usual and Bonfire Sale now has a very low potential to spawn. The announcer is Christopher Nooring. The Map The Red Lining The map initially start out frozen over, similar in aesthetic to Unending Frost however with a sickly green sky. Once the players receive the Transformation ability the snow/ice melts away as the blood moon grows brighter. After this point, the environment will keep cracking apart at certain intervals, randomized each playthrough. Each crack reveals rivers of blood below the surface that can slow down and even damage the player if they are in it long enough. Occasionally small fountains form in the ground as if a pipe had burst. Bloodsuckers can use these fountains to drink, turning them into a darker red and increasing their movement speed. Each change in the ground is signified by rumbling from the dormant volcano the city is built on. The Blood Boiler grenade will also trigger an explosive reaction to all of the blood in its radius, dealing extra splash damage to enemies. Starting Area The players start at the bottom of a hill, surrounded by forest. Christopher Nooring speaks, "You are almost there, keep going, now!" It is an enemy rush area, and the players must get out of the clearing before being over-run by Strigoi. Once they are out of the area, Barlow will be heard laughing as trees fall behind the players, blocking their path back. Duluth Streets/The Path The players emerge to find themselves in a small town at the bottom of the hill the mansion sits atop of. It is largely a straight shot to the mansion but the doors grow increasingly expensive. The Mansion cannot be reached until the players perform a ritual that will grant them the Transformation ability. The Mansion The Mansion has four floors, however the attic is inaccessible. It is a smaller, more dangerous environment filled with traps the players can activate. The upstairs contains the fourth perk machine and the Bloodsoaked Skull. The Mine The Mine is a deep underground maze located underneath the Mansion's basement. The primary enemy that spawns here are the Remains. At the bottom of the shaft is the Pack-a-Punch machine. Easter Eggs *The music easter egg is Silver Moonlight by Within Temptation, activated by finding three tufts of werewolf fur hidden in the map. Main Quest The map features a hidden questline required to get the ending cutscene and hidden achievement. The first step is to find and activate several hidden vampiric skulls in the map, each giving a hidden message to the players from Eldritch Barlow, revealing more of the truth than Christopher seems to be willing to divulge. Achievements *I don't trust you - Survive twenty minutes without listening to Christopher *Overeating - Kill a group of twelve vampires using splash damage from the Red Lining *Your worst nightmare - Upgrade the Transformation ability to Level 3 *Found some Diamonds - Reach the bottom of the mine *Hidden Achievement - End the Vampire Apocalypse Trivia *The name of this map was changed throughout development more times than perhaps any other map in the storyline, other names included "Painful Truth" and "Agonizing Hellfire." *Red Lining also refers to driving a vehicle above its recommended RPM, in other words, pushing it farther than it is meant to be pushed. Category:Magma-Man Category:Magma-Man Maps Category:Eternal Deception